Lucy está gorda
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Aunque Lucy lo negara, él sólo había dicho la verdad. —Lucy está gorda./—¿Me puedes decir de dónde estoy gorda, Natsu?—Masculló la rubia con ira. Nunca esperó que Natsu fuera a poner las manos sobre sus pechos...


**Lucy está gorda.**

Bufó molesto, mientras Happy a su lado revoloteaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. —No entiendo por qué tengo que disculparme con Lucy… ¡Sólo le dije la verdad! —Pataleando, con la punta del pie lanzó una piedra que rebotó en la pared y se estrelló con su frente de regreso. — ¡Ah! ¡¿Quieres pelear, maldita piedra!?

—Natsu, recuerda a lo que vinimos.

—Sí, ya sé. A pedirle disculpas a Lucy. —Gruñó por lo bajo, recordando con desagrado como había llegado a tal situación…

_El sonido de la cachetada resonó con fuerza por todo el gremio. __—Natsu… —Masculló la rubia con ira, alertando a las presentes con sus ojos llorosos. — ¡Eres un idiota! —Vociferó con fuerza, para salir corriendo por las puertas del gremio._

_De inmediato el silencio se hizo presente, con la atención completamente dirigida a la persona que protagonizó el escándalo. El de cabello rosado se frotó la mejilla, para después sudar nervioso con las miles de miradas asesinas que parecían haber querido retorcerle el pescuezo en ese mismo instante. _

_Las magas lo rodearon al instante, mientras Erza yacía con una espada a su costado, quizás no estaba tan equivocado. __— ¿Se puedes saber que le has dicho, Natsu? —Murmuró con fría calma la pelirroja. Las demás chicas del gremio le apoyaron, cada una apuntando con su respectiva magia._

—_Yo…—Intentó defenderse, en vano._

— _¡La pobre Lucy salió llorando! —Sermoneó Mirajeane._

—_La rival de amor de Juvia no merecía eso._

—_Lu-chan…_

— _¡Yo te castraré, maldito bastardo! —Y Scarlet empuñó su espada hasta su cuello, siendo detenida apenas por la mano de Natsu, quién sonreía nerviosamente._

—_So-sólo le dije que estaba más gorda…_

_Y no bastó que dijera ni una palabra más para que las chicas lo molieran a golpes señalándole que a una mujer no debía decírsele nada sobre su peso, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Parecían divertirse tan amenamente pisoteando su humanidad que al cabo de un rato varios chicos se les unieron, por el simple gusto de verlo retorcerse del dolor en el piso del gremio._

Había sido tan lastimado que le costó toda la mañana reponerse, siendo inmediatamente abordado por las chicas, obligándolo bajo amenaza de muerte que fuera a pedirle perdón a Lucy a la de ya, o ellas se encargarían de que no la volviera a molestar nunca más. — ¡No puedo creer que tenga que hacerlo, si sólo dije la verdad! —Miró a Happy, exclamando con ambas manos para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras. — ¡La verdad!

—Yo te creo Natsu. —Cantó contento el gato. —Pero debes de hacer que Lucy te lo crea o estás muerto…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\

La rubia salió del baño, dispuesta ya con su pijama color rosa a tratar de dormir un buen rato. Se sentía mejor que hace unas horas, gracias al agua de la tina. Suspiró con pesar y se sentó en su silla, tratando de encontrar una solución antes de descansar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pobre Natsu, creía.

Sí, el muy idiota se pasaba de insensible pero no era nada nuevo en él, o al menos algo que no le hubiera repetido ya hasta el cansancio, recordó molesta. Ya antes le había dicho algo así, junto al maldito gato azul y simplemente los mandaba a volar de una patada… ¿Por qué no había podido contenerse? Ultimadamente estaba tan sensible que no soportaba ni los coqueteos de Loki cuándo le daba por aparecer. —Creo que podría disculparme mañana por como lo traté…—Susurró, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

—Deberías hacerlo ahora…—Replicó una voz conocida. Giró el rostro con violencia, cayendo de espaldas en el trayecto; lo vio refunfuñar cosas inentendibles antes de darse cuenta que había entrado por la ventana sin permiso, otra vez. —Fue todo tu culpa, Luce.

— ¿Mi culpa? —Se señaló, horrorizada de su cinismo. —Aunque reaccioné mal el idiota que me dijo algo indebido fuiste tú. —Lo tomó de la bufanda, sumergida en un arranque de ira. — ¡¿Y que diablos haces en mi casa!?

—Me obligaron…—Masculló nervioso, empezaba a perder el valor de reclamar una explicación, quizás solo debía fingir que lo sentía y huir de ahí, después de todo Happy lo había abandonado antes de entrar. —Quería decirte que lo sentía…

— ¿Eh? — La rubia recapacitó, volviendo a su mente todo lo ocurrido en el gremio. Desconcertada lo soltó, reconociendo que ese chico había tenido el valor de ir a buscarla aún cuándo la que exageró fue ella. Lo miró con ojos de arrepentimiento, dispuesta a ofrecerle una justificación a su pequeño problema. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y permitirle que le dijera tonta, recientemente estaba muy sensible y…

—Por decirte que estabas gorda. —Interrumpió. —Pero es la verdad y tienes que aceptarlo.

Los ojos de ella dieron un giro, buscando rápidamente fulminarlo con la mirada; y ella que creía que Natsu estaba haciendo algo amable. Estaba tan furiosa, el muy maldito iba hasta su cuarto, colándose sin autorización y encima le echaba en cara que tenía unos kilos de más cuándo ni siquiera era verdad.

¿¡De dónde, maldita sea!? —Natsu… —El cazador de dragones permaneció quieto, a la espera del momento oportuno para empezar a suplicar por su vida. ¡Estaba jodido! ¿Por qué Lucy parecía de pronto tan tenebrosa? —Podrías por favor, decirme… ¿De dónde estoy gorda?

El de pelo rosa tragó duro. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! —C-Claro, Luce…

Y la abrazó, con fuerza, restregando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Los brazos cálidos del mago de fuego la envolvieron sin pudor, atrapándola en su pecho y cobijándola bajo él. Se sentía tan bien estar entre su cuerpo, respirando ese aroma varonil que la estaba enloqueciendo; embelesada en sus emociones no notó las acciones del mago, hasta que éste empezó un movimiento muy particular: rebotaba contra sus pechos.

La maga se sonrojó hasta las orejas, incapaz de creer que el asexual del grupo estuviera ahí, justo en su casa y provocando movimientos indecentes entre ambos. Tuvo el impulso de golpearle, pero se detuvo, el shock mental era más fuerte. — ¿Lo ves? —Exclamó él, con total calma. Mientras la abrazaba con esfuerzo, tratando de rodear únicamente con sus brazos los enormes pechos de la chica. —Estás muy gorda de aquí arriba, apenas y puedo abarcarlos…

— ¡N-Natsu!

—Además…—La soltó, poniendo las manos sobre sus senos en menos de un segundo. —Con todo lo que he crecido apenas puedo tocarlos por completo. —Y empezó a manosearla, apretando y jugando con ellos mientras la rubia apenas respiraba. Los estrujó y luego soltó. — ¡Mira, hasta rebotan!

—Natsu…—Volvió a decir ella, inundada por el coraje. ¡Vamos, la estaba manoseando con completo descaro y él no parecía siquiera ser consciente! Con esa sonrisa traviesa y la inocencia de su mirada, ¡ni siquiera parecía un imbécil pervertido! — ¡Deja de tocarme! —Y lo pateó, directo contra la pared. Su rostro no podía teñirse de un tono más rojo, la sangre se le acababa de subir completa a al cabeza.

—Luce, pero si ya te las había agarrado antes… —Exclamó con un puchero, mientras de su labio brotaba sangre. ¡¿Joder, porqué se veía tan adorable!? —Y son suaves, me dan cosquillas…

— ¡¿Te dan cosquillas a ti!? —Preguntó incrédula. —Esas son cosas que sólo debes hacer con la chica que te gusta. ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!?

—Lucy. —La maga celestial paró un instante, él se acercó despacio, con sus ojos jade que refulgían en medio de la noche que comenzaba a caer. Su corazón latía con prisa, sintiendo un intenso cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, el de pelo rosa estaba tan serio que le causaba escalofríos. —Tú me gustas…

—Natsu…—Murmuró ella, apenada. —Yo…

— ¿Ya puedo tocártelas? —Pronunció feliz, con una inocente sonrisa que descolocó a la rubia.

—Eres un idiota…—Fue lo último que expresó, antes de caer desmayada.

\

\

\

\

\

**N/dp: **Em, y esto se suponía fuera un drabble. Ah, no puedo imaginarme a Natsu de otra manera más que siendo un pervertido de manera inconsciente xD

Extrañaba escribir, empiezo a desempolvarme, sólo que tenga mi computadora nueva y subiré por ahí algunos fics que espero alguien lea… Tengo ganas de escribir un lemon, se lo regalo a quién me quite de la cabeza una duda enorme. ¿De verdad Natsu le ha dicho Luce a Lucy, o es un invento del fandom? Me gusta mucho como se ve en escritos pero me carcome la duda, ya que a veces son costumbres que se adoptan en el mundo del y a veces ni suceden. Ah, también si alguien es tan amable de decirme… ¿Sting también le dice rubia a Lucy en el manga? O.o?


End file.
